Operation: Black Reign
by Kaos Mcstrife
Summary: Snake's worst nightmare returns, Metal Gear. PLEASE R&R It is much appreciated. Thanks. ^^ Chapter 4 now up.
1. And it Began

Chapter One: The man of Mystery  
  
Snake rounded a corner, leading to a dark corridor, lights above him flickered on and off from the power shortage. Snake knelt down and put his hand to his ear, turning on his Codec.  
  
"Otacon.." Snake said in his usual raspy voice.  
  
"Yes, Snake?"  
  
"What exactly are my duties here, I haven't actually been briefed on this operation yet."  
  
"Yes, I know Snake since you haven't I'll fill you in. I'm sure you remember your operation here 4 years ago. Remember, they called it "Shadow Moses", well it turns out you didn't destroy the actual Metal Gear. All I want now is some photographic evidence of this "New Metal Gear" I'm kind of doubting it's existence being true, but since we're an Anti-Metal Gear, it all works out."  
  
"Photographic evidence huh..? Well, I hope that's the only thing I have to do, this place brings back memories. Bad memories." Snake said, and began checking his gear while he talked.  
  
"You shouldn't have much trouble with it, this place is deserted." Otacon said slyly.  
  
Snake jogged into another hallway, seeing an old tank, surrounded by dust, and cobwebs. He to his left seeing a gang plank, leading up to a couple of doors, and an old security camera. He paced towards an elevator and stopped infront of it, his ears perking up.  
  
"Huh..?" Snake thought to himself and he turned around turning on his Stealth Camouflage. Snake looked up seeing a man with blue hair, and a black trench coat on enter the room. The man had blue, spiked hair with a large scar down the left side of his face, Snake eyed the man closely trying to decipher who it was. Following the man, 5 other soldiers entered they wore black and gray camouflage pants and shirts, with a black ski mask. Snake took out his Scope, and took a look at the men's weapons.  
  
"Hmm? Why would they be using .45 Socoms? Those are usually used for stealth, and special ops. ." Snake frowned and put his Scope back into its pocket.  
  
Snake knelt down, and put his hand to his ear, paging Otacon on his Codec.  
  
"Yes, Snake?" Otacon answered.  
  
"Otacon, I have a question for you."  
  
"And what would that be Snake?"  
  
"Well, I thought this place was supposed to be deserted." Snake spat.  
  
". . . It was supposed to be, no one else should know about this. I got this information from the Pentagon."  
  
"You know how things went last time, Otacon. I bet next I'll find a rookie V.R. soldier, on his first operation, trying to rescue the president." Snake said sarcastically.  
  
"Snake, tell me what does this man look like?"  
  
"Well, he has blue hair, and a large scar down the left side of his face. He doesn't look exactly what you would call friendly either." And the Codec conversation ended.  
  
The man, and the soldiers entered a door with a large number five on the door. Snake sighed with relief and pressed the call button for the elevator, he kept his Stealth Camouflage on, being cautious.  
  
Snake crept out of the elevator, on the basement floor one he walked towards a door "Freeze!" someone called from behind him. And Snake gasped, holding his hands in the air.  
  
Snake grunted saying, "Who're you?"  
  
"Who I am is none of your best interest." The man behind him spat.  
  
Snake looked down at his watch, focusing the crystal of it at the man's hand. "He has an American accent, and he doesn't carry a .45 Socom like they did.. But he does have a mask.." Snake thought to himself. And in that instant Snake spun around smacking the weapon right out of the mans hand and into his. Snake pulled the lock back on the gun, and rested his finger on the trigger, aiming it at the man's chest.  
  
"Now you answer my question, who are you!?"  
  
"…" The man didn't reply.  
  
"Fine," Snake said and thrusted his hand out at the man and snatched his mask off his head. And Snake jumped back surprised, seeing who it was.  
  
"Raiden!" Snake exclaimed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Snake said.  
  
"It's good to see you too Snake," Raiden chuckled.  
  
"I'm here because of military reasons, It's obvious that there is in fact another Metal Gear here."  
  
"You must be here because of your Anti-Metal Gear association correct?" Raiden asked questioningly.  
  
"Yes, I am here to get 'Photographic Evidence' as Otacon says, but as always I'll turn out to be in some immediate danger, and end up destroying it." Snake said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, since we're here on the same cause, maybe we should split up, and try to find Metal Gear. My frequency is 114.78."  
  
"Ok," Snake confirmed.  
  
Snake pivoted to the left and began pacing towards a door with the words "Weapon Storage" marked on the front. He entered the room looking around for his trusty .45 Socom. He spotted one, and picked it up, sliding the lock back on it and twirling it around his finger, sliding it into a holster by his side. "Hmm, an M9, Beretta with a silencer. This could be of some help also." And he slid it into another holster by his shoulder. He grabbed ammunition for both weapons and slid it little pockets for clips around his belt.  
  
Snake exited the room and headed towards the elevator pressing the call button. The sound of the elevator somewhat comforted Snake, and gave him an uneasy feeling all at the same time. The doors to the elevator slid open, but before he could look up and see if anyone was in the elevator a shot from an AKS-74u rang out from the elevator. Snake rolled to the side, grabbing his Socom and pointing it up at the enormous man that stood before him. The man grinned and fired a couple of more shots from his AKS, at Snake, he dodged hastily and retreated to a corner and peeked around the side, firing a shot from his Socom at the man, and to his surprise the bullet swept around the man, hitting the wall behind him. "Grr… those shields they had in Sons of Liberty!" Snake dived and rolled towards the man; before the man could react Snake jumped up in front of the man and hit him in the jaw with the handle of his Socom.  
  
"I don't think we've been properly introduced, Snake."  
  
"My name is Coldrow, and I will bring sweet death to you."  
  
Snake jumped back a couple of times, dodging most of Coldrow's bullets one of them skimming his shoulder. Snake raced at Coldrow, and he swung the barrel of his Socom at the shield mechanism on Coldrow's belt. Snake bolted back around a corner and heard the mechanism fizzle and spark. He grinned rolling out into the open, firing a whole clip at Coldrow. Coldrow staggered back, as the bullets hit him, and warm blood began to run down his forehead and chest. His eyes rolled over, and he fell backwards letting out a slight puff of air.  
  
"So you actually think this will work?" The man with blue hair said.  
  
"Of course, Tyde. Why wouldn't it? All of the other Metal Gear projects have been destroyed, RAY, and REX. All of them."  
  
"Yes, but what makes you think this one will be any better?" Tyde asked questioningly.  
  
"Metal Gear X will be the ultimate Metal Gear, not only does it have Nuclear firing capabilities but it also has short range S.C.U.D missiles. The armor is also heavily plated, it's resistant to even a Nuclear blast, and air-tight so that no Nuclear chemicals can leak in."  
  
"You better not fail me on this one, Otacon, or this will be your last project, guaranteed." And with that Tyde pivoted to the right, exiting through a door.  
  
Snake pressed the button for basement floor one on the elevator, the doors closed and it began climbing up towards the floor, the doors slid open, and Snake stepped out looking around. Snake looked down and stepped back seeing a trail of blood stained on the floor. He began following the trail, being careful not to make any sound and not to step into the blood. The trail led to a small corridor with two doors, and a fork up infront of him. He began pacing towards one door on the left side. He opened the door hearing two men talking.  
  
"Yes sir, we have the data for the new Metal Gear."  
  
"Good, so it will work out?" Tyde asked one of the scientists.  
  
"Aye sir." And the worker saluted and Tyde walked out a door.  
  
The worker grumbled, and sat back in his chair, slowly falling asleep. Snake crept in and grabbed the disc, carrying the data for the new Metal Gear. He grabbed the Scientist by his neck and broke his neck, he then propped him up and locked his body in a locker.  
  
Snake inserted the disk and the data began to load  
  
Metal Gear X…..processing……  
  
Creator…..Hal Emmerich codename 'Otacon' 


	2. Snake's Nightmare

Snake jumped back, shocked from the new information.  
  
"Ot..ot..Otacon!?" He looked at the console in disbelief.  
  
"There's gotta be a mistake, Otacon would never do anything like that."  
  
He yanked the disc out of the tray, and put it in a case and ran out towards the door. He paced towards the door across the hall and entered a dark room, lights flickered on and off occasionally, he heard foot steps infront of him and he pressed his back against a nearby wall, and listened for the footsteps. Snake quirked an eyebrow as a computer turned on and he heard keys being typed. He peeked around the corner, and saw Otacon sitting there, with Tyde behind him looking over his shoulder.  
  
Tyde exited the room and Snake snuck up behind Otacon and smirked looking down at him. He held his Socom to his back and smirked "Well, buddy what are you doing here?"  
  
"Sn..S..Snake!" Otacon exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, now explain to me why you turned on me!!!" Snake said angrily at Otacon.  
  
"I..I…" Otacon seemed to be searching for answers.  
  
Otacon activated his Stealth Camouflage and darted out of the door.  
  
  
  
Snake ran after Otacon, but he had gotten further infront of him, and Snake gave up. A man walked in the room, he was wearing a Sneaking Suit like Snake. Snake rolled behind a wall, peeking around the corner the man neared Snakes position.  
  
Snake jumped out in front of the man, and yelled "Freeze!"  
  
The man looked at Snake and grinned, Snake looked down at the man's M4 Assault Rifle. "Drop your weapon," Snake said.  
  
The man dropped his weapon and looked at Snake still grinning "What's so funny?" Snake asked the man an angry tone in his voice.  
  
Before the man could answer, Snake was hit in the back of his head with a lead pipe.  
  
"Argh.." Snake grumbled, his vision was blurry, and he was strapped to something, his arms and legs. He looked in front of him, seeing Otacon working at a computer and the man with blue hair was looking at Snake, grinning.  
  
"I see your regaining consciousness, Snake." The man said.  
  
Otacon then turned around seeing Snake awake, he grinned slamming his fist into Snake's stomach. "Wake up son of a bitch!"  
  
Snake groaned and coughed up some blood. "Otacon, you bastard." Snake grumbled.  
  
"You brought this upon yourself, Snake." Otacon said.  
  
"And how is that!?"  
  
"In the Son's of Liberty operation, it was your fault that E.E died!!! Vamp didn't notice you on that perch. You had an open shot, you could've saved her life, but you didn't!" Otacon said, holding back tears.  
  
"I..I.." Snake hesitated to speak.  
  
"That's enough," The man with blue hair said.  
  
"Snake, my name is Tyde, and I am the pilot of the new, Metal Gear X. All other Metal Gear projects have been canceled, including Arsenal. Arsenal was too much of a waste, plus that virus that Emma Emmerich constructed was the end to it." Tyde explained.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because you should know these things before you die, these shackles on your hands and feet are charged with 2,000 volts of electricity, and the lethal poison, Arsenic." Otacon said, grinning.  
  
Raiden jumped in on the conversation from the vents above, shooting the control console, and holding his gun to Tyde's head. But before he could to anything, they both slipped into Stealth Camouflage and darted out of the room.  
  
Raiden freed Snake, and gave him his gear. "Doesn't this seem awkward? It was only a year ago that you gave saved me and gave me my gear." He said, chuckling.  
  
"Thanks Raiden, I owe you one for sure." He said patting Raiden on the back.  
  
"You really saved me back there, man but Otacon's gone crazy."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed." Raiden added.  
  
"He says that it was my fault that Emma died."  
  
"I heard."  
  
"Well, we better get back to work, did you find anything Raiden?"  
  
"No, nothing much."  
  
"Ok, then."  
  
Snake paced to the right, still putting on his gear, and entered a door, the room was quiet, except for the electronic buzz of computers, and lights. He looked on the computer screen seeing the layout of 'Metal Gear X' on the screen. Snake examined the screen and someone walked in the door, surprised Snake aimed his gun at the man.  
  
"Who are you!?" Snake asked the man.  
  
"My name is Kaos."  
  
"Kaos…weird code name."  
  
"Thanks, I like it."  
  
Kaos' eyes widened and he rolled to the side ripping a M4 Assault Rifle from a strap on his chest, and shooting an enemy soldier behind Snake.  
  
"Whoa, your good. What we're you trained under?"  
  
"I was trained by a man named 'Grey Fox'."  
  
"'Grey Fox'!? I thought he died years ago. I saw it myself, he was crushed by the force of Metal Gear REX." Snake asked Kaos a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"He told me about that, he said that he barely survived, he was rescued by a Military group that was patrolling the old area of this 'Nuclear storage facility'." Kaos explained.  
  
"Well, my frequency is 118.89. Contact me if you need me." Just that instant Kaos jumped up, in a blur of light and sound he darted out of the room with incredible speed.  
  
Snake blinked blankly at what just happened he is faster than 'Grey Fox' was. Snake blinked and began searching for more information on the new Metal Gear.  
  
Raiden began walking towards a door, with the number '5' on it, he approached and the door gave out an electronic hum, and it sprung open, Raiden stepped in cautiously and he looked around seeing a soldier. He rolled behind him and held a 12mm USP to the back of his neck. "Freeze!"  
  
The guard shook, and his dog tags made a sound.  
  
"I said Freeze!" Raiden shouted at the guard.  
  
Raiden saw a line running down the guards pants leg, Raiden let out a sigh, and pushed the guard and punched him in the back of the head knocking him unconscious. Raiden walked past the guard and looked around the corner seeing a large computer, and a gangplank leading down.  
  
Raiden walked to the computer looking around. He turned seeing a large arm on the left side of the computer about 50 yards away from it. "That must be..the arm of the new Metal Gear. They must be extremely cautious to be holding the main parts in separate rooms. Raiden turned around and put his hand to his ear, turning on his Codec.  
  
"Snake, Raiden here."  
  
"Yes, Raiden? Find anything useful?"  
  
"In fact, I did. I found the right arm to Metal Gear X. It's in the main cargo hold."  
  
"Great, Raiden! It seems that we have another ally on our sides, his names Kaos and his frequency is 118.89."  
  
"Got it." And the Codec conversation ended.  
  
Raiden heard distant claps, and he looked up on the arm of Metal Gear X and standing there was no other than Liquid Snake. "Liquid!" Raiden took a few steps out drawing his AKS-74u.  
  
"Don't move! Or I'll blow you straight off that Arm, like last time 'eh?" And Raiden chuckled remembering the story of Liquid falling off Metal Gear REX.  
  
"I wouldn't be laughing like that if I we're about to die." Liquid added, smirking.  
  
Raiden rolled to his left and fired a round at Liquid, and reloading after he did. Liquid ran up and down the gigantic arm, dodging all of the bullets. Liquid jumped to the platform, where Raiden was and began punching at his face. Raiden strafed to the side, firing a few bullets at Liquid, he dodged to the side, but Raiden caught him with a left hook to his jaw.  
  
"Damn you!" Liquid shouted in agony.  
  
Raiden grinned, and punched him in the stomach one time. Liquid stumbled backwards, falling over the railing. 


	3. Snake's Discovery

Snake slid a clip into his Socom, and walked out the door in the towards the Main Cargo Hold. He stepped out inside now inside the room, with the large tank. He walked up the gangplank, and saw a door, jammed open, he grinned seeing that it had a level 5 security level lock on it. "This must be it," Snake thought to himself.  
  
Snake stepped in the room, and looked closely at the arm to 'Metal Gear X' he glanced at the computer screen, something was typed on it. It read, "Snake, this is Raiden, I saw Liquid here, He fell over the railing to your left and I havn't seen him since. I'd be careful, I'm off to find the other parts of 'Metal Gear X' wish me luck!  
  
P.S. Contact me on the Codec when you receive this, thanks.  
  
Snake exited the note and switched on his Codec, paging Raiden.  
  
"Snake here, what's up Raiden?"  
  
"Whaazzzzupppp!!" Replied Raiden.  
  
Snake followed along and said, "Whhhazzzzzzuppp!!!??" Snake chuckled.  
  
"Ok, seriously, I'm in Cargo Hold 2, there's nothing here. But I think they may have the body, and head in higher security rooms."  
  
"Ok, I'm looking at the arm now. I don't see Liquid, but I'll continue to be cautious, I'm copying the blueprints of the arm to a disk I have here, I'll send it over to Kaos and see what he has to say about it, Thanks Raiden."  
  
"No problem, Snake." And the Codec conversation ended, Snake walked down the plank, leading to the lower level, Snake slowly took out his Socom and began looking around, it was kind of dark. Snake took out his N.V. Goggles, and strapped them on, looking around. The goggles suddenly turned, got excruciatingly bright, and Snake ripped them off nearly blinded. Seeing that someone turned on the lights, he switched on his Stealth, and crawled up the plank, and watched Otacon enter the room, now working on the computer.  
  
Snake crept up behind Otacon and stuck his Socom to the back of his neck, turning off his Stealth Camouflage.  
  
"Hello, friend." Snake grumbled, not happy at all.  
  
"Hey, Snake I was going to tell you that I was coming but I lost contact with you."  
  
Snake looked puzzled and lifted up his shirt, showing him the red mark where 'Otacon' had punched him.  
  
"You didn't do that? You weren't there with Tyde?"  
  
"Tyde?"  
  
"..It must not have been you. But someone who looked exactly like you, Otacon. When I say exactly, I mean EXACTLY."  
  
"..Snake I never told you about this, but I was cloned, the military wanted a clone of me just in case something happened to me, during the Son's of Liberty operation. You see, if Emma and I had died, they wouldn't have been able to complete Arsenal, but with a clone just in case they would have been able to complete the 'Ultimate War Machine'."  
  
"I see.." Snake looked down at Otacon still somewhat puzzled. 


	4. Snake's Opponent

Raiden carefully entered a large room, the ceiling was lined with electrical wires, and the floor was clear tile, he could see more wires under his feet. Raiden heard two people talking in the room adjacent to his. Raiden reached into a pocket in his Sneaking Suit from FOXHOUND, that he kept. His hand emerged with a set of headphones and a directional microphone. He clipped on the headphones and pointed the microphone in the direction of where the voices were coming from.  
  
"So, the launch verification is green?" A muffled voice said.  
  
"Aye sir, launch verification was granted green at 12:30 this morning, the technicians noted that the missile would be ready to fire at the inter- stellar Japanese nuclear launch detector."  
  
"Good, good we've been planning this for awhile now." The muffled voice noted again.  
  
"Uhh, sir may I ask you a question sir?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Why is your voice muffled?"  
  
"Because someone is eavesdropping on us right now, with Directional Microphone." The man snapped his fingers and the technician exited the room.  
  
"Huh!? He knew I was eavesdropping? Then why hasn't he sent soldiers..?" Raiden wondered.  
  
"Why havn't I sent soldiers, you ask?"  
  
"W..w..what the hell!?" Raiden said.  
  
"I didn't call them because I know you wouldn't dare enter this room, 'Jack the Ripper'."  
  
"Solidus!?" Raiden exclaimed.  
  
"No, I'm not Solidus, you fool. Didn't you ever play Metal Gear Solid 1? It was a classic." And the man chuckled to himself.  
  
The man continued to chuckle. "Maybe this will be a clue to my identity. 'Unplug your controller and put it into port 2.'."  
  
Raiden heard rapid footsteps sprinting his way, and Snake dived into the room, grabbing Raiden he threw him to the side as a bullet whizzed past where Raiden was standing.  
  
"Raiden, you have to more observant!" Snake yelled as the echo of gunshots filled the room.  
  
"I didn't notice the mechanical gun turrets, Snake! Gimme a break."  
  
"You have to be more observant than that to survive here, It's a hell hole, I've been here before you should believe me."  
  
Snake threw a Chaff Grenade out into the open and metallic shreds filled the air, scrambling the turrets. The two ran out the nearest door, and entered a dark, and quiet room. Dog's howling could be heard further down the path. "This place sure does bring back memories." Snake noted. The two continued on. "Raiden, you take the left and I'll take the right call me on the Codec if you find something." Snake continued down his designated path. Snake came to a long narrow hallway, leading to a overhead walkway. Snake looked down and saw a faint stain of blood. The lights clicked off and a voice was heard.  
  
"Ssssnake.."  
  
Snake looked around not saying a word.  
  
"I know your there, Sssnake. Don't be foolish. We'll play a little game, and if you win I'll turn the lights back on, and maybe you'll survive. If you lose however, I leave the lights off and you will die, slowly, and painfully."  
  
Suddenly felt someone breathing up against the back of his neck. Snake stepped back trying to catch the figure, but it disappeared into the air.  
  
"I'll cooperate," Snake said.  
  
"Good, good, excellent choice Sssnake."  
  
"The game is called name the ending, and I will call out numerous endings to you, and you will have to guess what game it is from. Best out of 5 wins."  
  
"Right.." Snake mumbled.  
  
"A meteor tears through the Earth's atmosphere, suddenly a green stream appears with a one longed lost, and it eventually evaporates the meteor before it reeks havoc on the Earth."  
  
Snake thought to himself quietly to himself, " 'Final Fantasy 7!' " He called out, impressed with his genious.  
  
"Good, that was correct Sssnake."  
  
"Here's the next one. A man and a woman come out of their business shop, "5 minutes." The girl says and the man chuckles, the two continuing on."  
  
Snake thought aimlessly to himself "..I have no Idea…Shit!" He said to himself.  
  
The man imitated a buzzer, "Sorry, Snake but that was incorrect, the answer was 'Devil May Cry'."  
  
"That one's incorrect, I'm sorry Snake but one more like that and you lose."  
  
"How about I give you an ending and if you can't guess it, you die?" Snake said, almost laughing.  
  
"..You dare challenge me!?"  
  
"I just did." Snake said again.  
  
"Fine, I accept."  
  
"A man ends another man foolish game by shooting him five times in the head."  
  
"….." There was no response from the man.  
  
Snake imitated a buzzer, "Oooh! I'm so sorry, you lose."  
  
Just then the lights clicked on and Raiden emerged from behind the man, known as Revolver Ocelot, and shot him 5 times in the back of his head. Ocelot stumbled forward, and fell over the railing, his head landing on a set of steps. A loud crack echoed from Ocelot's neck.  
  
"Tough luck," Snake said.  
  
"Thanks for the help, Raiden."  
  
"Just repaying the favor man."  
  
Raiden smiled, and exited the room.  
  
"Snake, the PSG-1."  
  
"..Huh..?"  
  
"..Who's there!?"  
  
"Get the PSG-1 Snake.."  
  
Snake looked down at the blood stain, and stepped back gasping for air seeing Meryl lying there on the floor.  
  
"M..m..Meryl! H..how could this be happening!?" Snake's head began to hurt, and then taking Meryl's place he saw Sniper Wolf.  
  
"You killed her Snake!" He heard Otacon's voice say.  
  
Snake backed into a corner shooting at Sniper Wolf's image, but it did not fade away like he though it would.  
  
"Ssssnake..do you like me playing with your mind Sssnake?"  
  
"You killed 'Shalashaska' for nothing, I was merely controlling his mind. He wasn't even supposed to be here, Sssnake."  
  
"Psycho Mantis?!"  
  
"Ahhh..your first correct answer, I see Sssnake." 


End file.
